


Goodbye, Stiles...

by pacificwolf (keahukahuanui)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keahukahuanui/pseuds/pacificwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Stiles...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miszxbrii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miszxbrii/gifts).



> This is only my first time ever writing porn, so I'm sorry for the weird feel to it omg. It was based on [this AU by sterekboberek](http://sterekboberek.tumblr.com/post/60424918877/sterek-au-after-one-night-together-derek-leaves).

Stiles stumbled into the loft, tripping on a shoelace that somehow came undone even though he double knots.  Looking around, he found Derek sitting on his bed, glancing up over the top of a book to look at Stiles standing in the doorway.

"What Stiles," Derek said.  It wasn't really a question, it was more of a _get out of here Stiles, I'm too tired for your shit, I'm not in the mood_ statement, but Stiles stood there in the doorway, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey buddy," he said, glancing around.  "I see you got the ceiling fixed, bet that cost a lotta dough," he laughed nervously.  Noticing Derek's stoic gaze didn't falter one bit, Stiles bit his lip and continued.  "So Scott told me you guys scared Deucalion off.  Thanks for that, he was a bit creepy.  What blind, old guy spends his free time wandering around a high school, like really man," Stiles was more or less talking to himself at this point as Derek had gone back to reading his book after a roll of his eyes.  Stiles shrugged it off and closed the loft door behind him, making his way down the steps and over to the window.

"I'm gonna miss you," he mumbled, staring out the window.

"What," Derek said again, and again, it was more of statement, less of a question.

Stiles knew Derek heard what he said (super werewolf hearing and all), but stammered out an "I'm gonna miss this place.  You know, when you and Cora leave.  Speaking of Cora, where is she?"

"She's out, saying goodbye to friends.  What do you want Stiles?"

"I, uh...  I just came to say goodbye," Stiles mumbled, looking down at his feet and shoving his hands in his pockets.  Silence fell, and Stiles assumed that Derek had gone back to his reading, ignoring Stiles.  After a few seconds of nervous, internalized panic, Stiles chanced a glance over towards Derek, who had left his book and was actually standing a few feet away.  Damn werewolves, always sneaking up on you when you aren't paying attention.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too," Derek said, as if referring to the whole gang, Scott, Isaac, Allison, Lydia...  But Stiles has always been good at reading people and Derek has always been a _terrible_ bluffer.  Stiles knew that Derek meant that he would miss Stiles and all the shenanigans that came with him.  Stiles bit his lip, holding back a smile, and they stood there for a few minutes in silence, staring out at the open streets below.

Sighing, Stiles turned to Derek with a mischievous grin on his face.  "Look man, I know you don't do hugs but I do, so bring it in," he said wrapping his arms around Derek's torso, pulling a _huff_ out of him.  Over the span of a few seconds, Derek awkwardly lifted his arms and placed his hands on Stiles' back in a half-hug, half-pat sort of thing.  "Come on man, I know you can do better than that," Stiles jibed, squeezing Derek's chest with his whole body.  Rolling his eyes, Derek tightened his embrace, much to the shock of Stiles whose breath was forced right out from the strength of Derek's grasp.  Stiles let out a cry of even greater surprise when Derek lifted Stiles off the ground, "Is this better?" Derek asked, lip twitching with the faint hint of a smile.

"Much," Stiles said quietly, returning the expression with a soft smile of his own, present more so in his eyes than on his mouth, which had a slight downturn to it.

Frowning, Derek pressed his fingers into Stiles' sides, "Come on," he said.  "Don't be such a sour punk," he laughed.  And _wow_ , Derek just laughed.  Smile wide, head back, eyes closed, full-on laugh, and Stiles' arms were covered in goosebumps from it.  It was beautiful.

"Wow dude, warn a guy before you do that, I think you may have a concussion," Stiles joked, playfully bringing his hands up to check the back of Derek's head for bumps.  Smiling, this time with his mouth as well as his eyes, Stiles mumbled, "Nah, you're good.  I don't think you have any injuries, even though they'd probably be healed by now if you did."  And then his closeness to Derek hit him.  Derek was still holding him in the air, their foreheads were all but pressed together, his hands were kneaded in the hair on the back of Derek's head.  He tried to swallow, and it was hard, nerves running their course through his entire body.  "Umm..."

Derek's lips were up to meet his before any words managed to escape, silencing him as if pulling them right out of his mouth.  At first, Stiles was shocked, eyes wide, looking at Derek in disbelief.  Derek who was so intent on what he was doing, which was _kissing Stiles_.  Derek was kissing Stiles, and Stiles moaned, rolling his eyes before squeezing them tight and pushing back against Derek's lips.  Stiles felt the graze of Derek's teeth against his bottom lip and _damn if it didn't feel like heaven_ , the sharp points dragging across his soft flesh.  Stiles brushed his tongue across Derek's top lip before Derek opened his mouth and stiles pushed in, savoring the taste with which he was met.  It was sweet, sweeter than Stiles expected, with a hint of cinnamon.  Stiles pulled back and smiled, "You were drinking that cinnamon beer that's been sitting in your fridge for months, weren't you?"

"Mmmm," Derek mumbled, opening his mouth, stretching to reach Stiles' again, "shut up."  Before Stiles knew it, Derek had thrown him what felt like a mile, from the edge of the window to his bed, and crawled on top of him.  "You look nice when you're nervous and not talking," Derek whispered, lips brushing Stiles' ear as his hands reached under the brim of Stiles' shirt.  Stiles shuddered, arching his neck to the side to give Derek more room.  Derek kissed down Stiles neck as he ran his hands up Stiles' torso, rubbing his thumbs across Stiles' nipples roughly before sitting back and lifting his shirt up.  Derek stopped while the shirt was just above Stiles' nose, still covering his eyes, and pushed him back onto the bed.  Rutting his hips against Stiles', Derek leaned back in to give another kiss.

"Mmm, Derek," Stiles gasped for air, "can't see."

Derek bit into Stiles' lower lip, causing a high pitched keen to escape the boy's throat.  Licking across the redness that was now Stiles' lip, Derek let out a breathy laugh.  "I know, it's kinda hot from this end," he mumbled, kissing Stiles again before tugging the shirt off his head.

Stiles placed a hand on Derek's throat, squeezing slightly to get Derek to stop.  Licking his lip, Stiles winked.  "Your turn," he said slyly, flipping the bottom of Derek's shirt between his fingers.  Derek smirked before grinding down on Stiles' cock.  "Ow man, come on," Stiles whined.  Rolling his eyes, Derek reached down and pulled the shirt over his head.  Stiles blinked, eyes wide, before reaching up and rubbing his palms across Derek's chest.  "Woooooow."  He pinched Derek's nipples, to which Derek's growled and rutted down against Stiles' cock again, harder.  " _Fuck_ man, take it easy, that hurts," Stiles complained.  Derek grinned devilishly before taking Stiles' wrists in his hands and guiding them down his torso slowly, letting Stiles' fingers glide over every ridge. 

Dipping back down to nip and lap Stiles' neck again, Derek scooped Stiles up and flipped them over, leaving Stiles straddling Derek's abdomen.  Moving his hands to Stiles' waistband, Derek sat up, straining for Stiles' mouth while he unbuttoned his jeans.  When Stiles' dick fell right out, red and hard, Derek looked down before quirking an eye up at Stiles.  "You weren't wearing any underwear?"

Stiles' face was instantly shot with bright pink, eyes moving away from Derek's.  "You sure are captain obvious, but no.  I was just getting out of the shower and Scott texted me saying he saw Cora and that you guys were leaving and I wanted to say bye but I was scared I might miss you so I just threw on jeans and-" Derek's fingers on his mouth stopped Stiles right in his tracks.  Derek picked Stiles up again, throwing him down on his back before puling his jeans off.  Getting up off the bed, Derek unbuttoned his own jeans, turning around when he pulled them off, leaving Stiles with a view that left little to his imagination.  When he turned back around, Stiles was up against the headboard, cock in hand, slowly stroking himself.  "Wow," Stiles mouthed, grinning.  Derek growled, leaping back up onto the bed before straddling Stiles on his knees, going back to work on the boy's neck.  Stiles' hands worked their way up and down Derek's back, grabbing at his ass which was grinding against Stiles' cock.  Trailing his tongue along the rim of Stiles' ear, Derek whispered, "mm, fuck me."

"Okay," Stiles exclaimed, jumping, all but shoving Derek off him in his excitement.  Derek rolled his eyes, getting up and reaching in a drawer for condoms and lube.  He tossed a condom over to Stiles before lubing his hand up and hastily working himself open.  Stiles gave him a questioning glance.  "Werewolf," Derek explained.  "I'll heal quickly."

Stiles nodded before getting up off the bed and walking around to the side where Derek was.  Stiles licked at Derek's mouth like a dog, and Derek snapped back at him.  Grinning Stiles grabbed Derek's shoulder and shoved him around so he was bending over the bed.  He squeezed some lube into his hand, working it around and warming it up before slicking his dick up and moving it up to Derek's hole.  Placing a hand on Derek's hip, Stiles slowly pushed in, stopping about halfway when Derek reached back, moaning and panting, to put a hand on Stiles' abdomen.  Stiles waited a moment, letting Derek relax, before grabbing Derek's wrist and pushing in until their hips met. 

Stiles swore, because _damn_ Derek was tight.  Werewolf healing and all, Stiles guessed.

Derek swore, because _damn_ Stiles was bigger than Derek thought he'd be.  It was quite a pleasant surprise, actually.

Pulling back, Stiles rocked his hips back in, causing Derek's arms to quiver and a deep moan to escape his mouth.  Stiles leaned in, sinking his teeth into the back of Derek's shoulder while building up to a pleasurable speed. 

Derek oh-so-desperately wanted to reach down and grab himself, but he resisted, simply giving in to the rhythm Stiles had built up and holding himself up against the bed.  Derek bit his lip, sweat dripping down his back, vision blurry from pleasure.  "Stiles, 'm gonna come," he moaned, wiping his forehead against his arm.  Stiles slowed down, thrusting in harder and longer strokes, burying his face in Derek's back.

Then Stiles was coming, warmth spreading through Derek from the base of his spine as Stiles slammed back into him one last time before collapsing on his back as Derek came all over the bed sheets.  Panting, Derek fell over onto his side, taking Stiles down with him.  Stiles kissed Derek's shoulder blade before gasping, "Wow," and getting up to tie the condom off and trash it.

Flipping Derek over to his back, Stiles leaned in for a slower, deeper kiss than before.  Climbing over Derek, Stiles began searching on the floor on the other side of the bed.  "Where're my boxers?"  Derek laughed before grabbing Stiles around the hips and pulling him close, nuzzling the back of Stiles' neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles opened his eyes to a blinding light streaking through the room.  He groaned, burying his face back in the pillow.  Stretching, Stiles reached across the bed, feeling for what was not there.  He opened one eye slightly to look over and confirm that Derek was not there.  "Derek?" Stiles called, voice hoarse, but there was no answer.  Stiles groaned again, stretching, before throwing his legs over the side of the bed and slipping into his jeans and  t-shirt.  He wandered around the loft, looking for Derek, but he knew that Derek wasn't there.  Making his way back down the stairs, he noticed a piece of paper on the table that wasn't there last night.  It was blank on the outside, folded over, like a card or a letter.

A single tear fell down Stiles' cheek as he read the words inside:

> Goodbye Stiles...


End file.
